elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Changelog/0.970 beta 1
Changelog (E) Version 0.970 beta 1 If you are using a save file from a previous version, please finish all undertaken town quests, backup the save, then copy the sav_**** file into the elona/save folder. and additions * Added the freemove debug command. Added the console section to the manual. * When a pet defeats another creature, Anatomy experience now goes to the pet instead of going to the player. * Luck now has a slight effect on the quality of items that get generated. * Made scrolls of change materials rarer and the level at which they start appearing at higher. * Increased the time limit for clearing the pet arena you rank down. Made some changes to the time limits for other rankings as well. * Made adjustments to the Pickpocket skill. * Made adjustments to the Performing skill. * Some combat skills now give experience only if damage dealt is 5% or more than the target's HP. * Prevented more than one instance of Elona from being opened. * Added ability to hide the interface (F9 key). * Added the character dump key (F11 key). * Height and weight of NPCs is now random as well. * More statuses are now listed under 'F'eats (e.g. float and ability to see invisible monsters). * Resistances can now be looked at or hidden by pressing the 'z' key in the equipment and inventory windows. * Things like terrain effects and blood splatter can now only be seen when in your range of sight. * Trees and other items will no longer start out as stacks in the wilderness. * Added the legendary workshop. * Ether material now speeds up the progress of ether disease. * Added piercing damage and distance multipliers (only for ranged weapons) for each type of weapon. Changed how weapons work (mostly affects ranged weapons) by quite a bit. * Enemies are now quite a lot tougher. * Chat messages can now be filtered by changing the settings. * Shopkeeper's trunk can no longer be wished for. * The game now properly checks if the backspace key is being pressed in the load menu. * Added the showroom. Maps like your home and the museum can now be exported and imported between users (with the F10 key). * You can now get your pet investigated to see their attributes. * The level of a dungeon's boss is now proportional to the level of the dungeon. * Pets' attributes will now also be restored when having your attributes restored by an NPC. * Added treasure maps. You can now also 'D'ig the ground at your feet. * Added small medals. Added reward items for them. * Nerfed magic dart by quite a bit. * Precious items and artifacts can no longer be wished for. * Balanced the equipment attributes that items get generated with. * Revamped artifact abilities. * Added new equipment attributes (some of them will appear only on artifacts). * Cast success rate now decreases when a shield is equipped or when dual wielding. Fixes * Fixed the crash that occurs if the NPC limit is exceeded on a map. * Fixed items dropped by the player upon death not stacking. * Fixed the bugged town quest rewards. * Fixed being able to read books while blinded. * Fixed the bugged bill amount calculation. * Fixed being able to pickpocket items from NPCs that are far away. * Fixed town quest maps not getting randomly generated. * Fixed the crash that occurred on F16 of Lesimas if sound is turned off. * Fixed being unable to remove a pet staying at your home sometimes. * Fixed the bug in cancellation of actions like eating due to loss of the item that it depended on. * Fixed being able to buy slaves from the slave master even when the player doesn't have enough gold pieces. * Fixed the bugged calculation for number of days remaining for a town quest. * Fixed being unable to equip other rings on a pet which has swallowed an engagement ring. * Ether disease symptoms that cause changes to items will now exert their effects before the items get stacked. * Fixed wish announcements. * Fixed the list of NPCs available for recruitment as stayers at your house not displaying names. * Fixed delivery quests not displaying the bait name. * Fixed the crash that occurred when pressing 7 or 9 to bring out the character sheet after talking to a trainer. * Fixed the destination NPC for a delivery quest having his quest balloon icon removed after completing one delivery if he is the destination for two concurrent delivery quests. * Fixed puddles appearing on the ground when throwing empty bottles. * Fixed being able to drink from a well indefinitely under certain conditions. * Other minor fixes and changes. Special thanks: とりのこえさん mizugiさん ういろうさん マカフシさん 名も無き冒険者さん 栢山さん アイさん Changelog (J) Version 0.970 beta 1 過去のバージョンのデータを使う場合は、全ての依頼を終わらせ、バックアップを取った上で、elona\saveフォルダの中にsav_****をコピーして下さい。 　追加と変更 * デバッグコマンドfreemoveの追加。マニュアルにコンソールの項目を追加。 * 仲間が他の生物を倒した時に、解剖学の経験値がプレイヤーではなく仲間に入るように変更。 * 運は生成アイテムの質に少し影響するように。 * 素材変化の巻物の出現率を低くし、出現ＬＶを高く変更。 * ペットアリーナのノルマの期限を延長。他のランクのノルマの期限も多少変更。 * ピックポケットのスキルを調整。 * 演奏のスキルを調整。 * 一部戦闘スキルは、相手のＨＰの5%以上のダメージを与えた時のみ経験値が上昇するように。 * 二重起動を防止。 * インタフェース非表示(F9キー)。 * キャラダンプ機能の追加(F11キー)。 * NPCの身長と体重もランダムに決定されるように。 * 特徴(Fキー)で確認できる状態の追加（浮遊や透明視など）。 * 装備/アイテムウィンドウでzキーを押すことで、耐性一覧を切替表示できるように。 * 地形効果や血しぶきなどは、視界範囲内のみ表示するように変更。 * 野外では、初期状態で木などのアイテムは重なって配置されないように。 * 伝説の工房の追加（ノイエル南）。 * エーテル素材はエーテルの進行を加速させるように。 * 武器の種類ごとにダメージ貫通率と距離修正(遠隔のみ）を追加。また遠隔武器を中心に基本性能を若干変更。 * 敵を若干タフに。 * チャットのメッセージを、設定の変更からフィルターできるように。 * 商人のカバンは願えないように。 * ロードメニューでのbackspaceキーの押下状態を正確に取得するように。 * ショウルームの追加。家や博物館など、異なるユーザー・キャラ間でマップのインポートとエクスポート(F10キー)が可能に。 * 調査を頼むことで、ペットの能力を見られるように。 * ダンジョンの主のレベルは、ダンジョンのレベルに比例するように。 * NPCによる能力の復元で、ペットの能力も回復するように。 * 宝の地図の追加。また、掘る(Dキー)で足元を掘れる様に。 * 小さなメダルの追加。景品専用アイテムの追加。 * 魔法の矢の威力を若干低く変更。 * 貴重品とアーティファクトは願えないように。 * アイテム生成時のエンチャント付加のバランスを調整。 * アーティファクトの性能を一新。 * エンチャントの種類を追加（アーティファクト専用エンチャントを含む）。 * 盾を装備したり二刀流をしている時は詠唱成功率が下がるように。 　修正 * マップ上のNPCの数が上限をこえると異常終了するバグの修正。 * プレイヤーが死んだときにドロップしたアイテムがスタックできなくなるバグの修正。 * 依頼の報酬のバグを修正。 * 盲目の時に本が読めてしまうバグの修正。 * 請求書の金額算出のバグを修正。 * 離れた場所のNPCからアイテムを窃盗できるバグの修正。 * 依頼のマップがランダムに生成されないバグの修正。 * サウンドを使用していない時に、レシマス16階のイベントシーンで異常終了するバグの修正。 * 滞在中の仲間の滞在が解除できないことがあるバグの修正。 * アイテムが消失した時の、食事など継続行動のキャンセルのバグを修正。 * 金貨が足りなくても奴隷商人から奴隷が変えてしまうバグの修正。 * 依頼の残り日数の計算のバグを修正。 * 仲間が装備している結婚指輪を飲み込んだ時に、他の指輪を装備できなくなる状態の修正。 * アイテムに変化を及ぼすエーテル病は、アイテムをスタックする前に変化を適用するように修正。 * 願いのアナウンスの修正。 * 滞在者募集リストにＮＰＣの名前が表示されないバグの修正。 * 調達の依頼で釣り餌のアイテム名が表示されないバグの修正。 * トレーナーと会話後に、7、9キー経由でキャラシートを呼び出した時にエラーが出るバグの修正。 * 配達先が二つ重なった時に、一つ配達完了時点で、配達先の吹き出しが消えるバグの修正。 * 空き瓶を投げた時、地面に水溜りができるバグの修正。 * 特定の条件下で、井戸の水が何度でも飲めてしまうバグの修正。 * その他細かい修正と追加。 Thanks! とりのこえさん mizugiさん ういろうさん マカフシさん 名も無き冒険者さん 栢山さん アイさん Category:Development